About Potter and Malfoy
by KimTomPW
Summary: About Albus and Scorpius. Their last year.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

About Potter and Malfoy

Not only was it September the first, it also marked Albus Severus Potter's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus, who looked very much like his father, was currently in the kitchen with his brother, James Sirius, sister, Lily Luna, and mother, Ginny.

"He's just using you to get to Rose," James told Albus.

Albus wanted to punch his brother. James had always loved giving Albus a hard time. He got that from his grandfather and namesake.

"He's my best friend," Albus said.

"For now. But what about after this final year is over?" James asked.

Ginny, having enough, turned to her two sons.

"Honestly you two. It's like you're 11 and 13 and not 17 and 19," she said.

"Why are you here, James?" Lily asked.

He had moved out after leaving Hogwarts. James now had his own flat in London.

"Dad asked if I wanted to hitch the Floo to the Ministry so I could say bye to you and Albus," he told her.

"Oh," Lily said.

James then turned back to his brother.

"Albus, come here," he said.

Albus reluctantly walked with James outside.

"Listen, if you're going to keep pestering me…" he started to say before James stopped him.

"I'm not, Albus. Would you be upset if Scorpius and Rose got together?" James asked.

Albus could not keep a straight face. The way James had asked had not been in a mocking tone.

"I… I don't know," Albus said.

He looked down, trying to think. Rose had denied Scorpius so many times now that Albus did not think it was ever going to happen.

"You can tell me," James said.

Albus looked confusingly at James.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"That you're in love with your best friend," James said.

xxx

Albus did not know how to think about James's comment. Had he seriously insinuated that Albus was in love with Scorpius? Albus was so deep in thought that he had forgotten he was in front of his cousin, a mid-height girl with very bushy hair like her mother, at Platform 9 and ¾.

"You all right there, Albus?" Rose Weasley asked.

His cousin was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, Rose," Albus apologized.

Albus was now looking around the station.

"You're thinking about a certain tall blond," Rose said.

"What?" Albus asked, not really paying attention.

"You haven't seen Scorpius all summer. You're dying to see him," Rose said.

Albus rolled his eyes as they now boarded the train.

"And he's dying to see you," he said.

Albus was still looking around for the person in question.

"You keep telling yourself that, cousin," Rose said.

Albus was now getting annoyed. This seemed to be question Albus's sexuality day.

"First James, now you," Albus said.

"You're the only one buying his act," Rose replied.

She could not tell that this conversation was getting to Albus.

"Why would Scorpius be pretending?" Albus asked.

Before Rose could respond, Scorpius walked out of one of the compartments. He began waving his long arms above him. He was taller than Albus, his blond hair now could be pulled back into a ponytail.

"Albus," Scorpius called. "You're welcome to join us, Rose."

Rose shook her head and left. It was very hard for Albus to look at Scorpius the same on the train to Hogwarts.

"Hey, Scorpius," Albus said.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

All Albus could think about was Scorpius's lips and how they felt.

"Boring. Yours?" Albus asked.

"Just studying for our N.E.W.T.S.," Scorpius said.

Albus could not help but laugh. It did not surprise him one bit.

"Of course, you were," Albus said.

xxx

After a long week of classes, Scorpius walked up to Albus's bed in the middle of the night. He shoved Albus awake.

"Move over," Scorpius said.

Still half asleep, Albus edged himself to one side of his bed as Scorpius climbed in.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked.

"Can't sleep," Scorpius said.

Albus let out a laugh.

"You're know old again?" he asked.

"Shut up," Scorpius said. "This is our last year at Hogwarts. Forgive me for being excited."

Scorpius had a point. However, Albus was surprised for Scorpius to say this. It would not have a few years ago, but Scorpius had ended up being a pretty decent Quidditch player and had developed a following.

"Sorry," Albus apologized.

"Is everything all right?" Scorpius asked. He knew when his friend was hiding things. "You haven't been yourself."

"James and Rose just know how to get under my skin," Albus said.

Scorpius's eyes grew at the mentioned of Albus's cousin.

"Speaking of Rose. I really think I'm getting through to her," he said.

Again, Albus laughed at this.

"You say that every time you ask her out," he said.

Albus then the look in Scorpius's eyes. They were not the eyes of someone who was making up feelings.

"I know she's the one. No other girl has challenged me like she does," Scorpius said.

Albus smiled as Scorpius gave a sigh and let his head get a pillow. He looked so infatuated.

"Then keep at it then," Albus said.

Scorpius then sat up and got out of Albus's bed.

"I think I go asleep now. Good night," he said.

"Good night, Scorpius," Albus replied.

Albus then started to wonder if there was any truth to what James and Rose had told him.

xxx

The next morning, Albus walked up to his cousin in the Great Hall. Rose had a curious look on her seeing the expression on Albus's face.

"Scorpius isn't lying about his feelings for you," Albus said.

"Albus…" Rose started to reply, trying to calm her cousin down.

"No," he yelled. Students in the Great Hall were now starting to look at them. "You and my brother still can't seem to accept our friendship."

Rose shook her head and pulled Albus out of the hall.

"It's not that. Albus, do you know what my father would say if I got with Scorpius?" she asked.

Albus had not given though what his Uncle Ron would say. He looked down and thought for a moment.

"Somehow, I don't think Uncle Ron would care after everything that happened," Albus said.

"He really does like me? It's not some sort of trick or bet?" Rose asked.

It surprised Albus to hear this from Rose.

"You got us, Rose. This bet has been going on since first year," Albus said.

Rose gave a small laugh.

"It's pretty sad that the first thing that goes through my mind when a boy is interested in me is that it's not real," she said.

Albus placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"You both could be uber nerds together," he said.

xxx

That night, it was Albus's turn to crawl into Scorpius's bed.

"And you say I'm the immature one," Scorpius said, letting Albus into his bed.

He swallowed hard seeing the look Albus was giving him.

"We have to have a serious talk," Albus said.

Scorpius groaned placed his hand on his forehand.

"Oh, Dumbledore. He we go," he said.

"Quiet," Albus replied. Scorpius lifted his head to look at Albus. "Your feelings for my cousin is not an act."

"Right," Scorpius told him, though he was not sure what Albus was trying to get at.

"So, you don't love me?" Albus asked.

"What kind of question is… oh," Scorpius said, realizing why Albus had been acting the way he had been. "Rose and James really did get to you." And then he remembered the question. "You're telling me you have feelings for me."

"I honestly don't know," Albus admitted.

"Here's what I know," Scorpius said. He took a deep breath for what he was about to say. "I jumped off that train for you. Hell, I gave up being the Scorpion King because that would mean I'd get you back. So, do I love you? Yes. But why does it have to be in the romantic sense?"

"It doesn't," Albus replied.

"Look at Harry and Ron. Who was it that you father was going to miss the most that fourth year during the second task?" Scorpius asked.

"My Uncle Ron," Albus said.

"And I'm sure people talked about them like Rose and James are talking to you about us," Scorpius replied. He then paused for a moment in thought. "If you are still in question about your feelings, there's one thing I could do for you if it will help your decision."

"What's that?" Albus asked.

Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Albus full on the mouth. Albus's eyes were still wide with shock when they parted.

"Did you fell anything?" Scorpius asked. "Did you see fireworks? I think that's the term."

Albus shook is head with a smile on his face.

"No fireworks. It was very… friendly," Albus said.

"Did that clear things up for you?" Scorpius asked?

"It did," Albus said.

THE END


End file.
